Ten Conversations Held Between Garp the Fist and Sengoku the Buddha
by Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: Sengoku and Garp have a relationship where they are compelled to tell secrets, if one is the Fleet-Admiral, well... He doesn't spill his friends' secrets until he has to. (Or, as it says on the tin, 10 conversations between Sengoku and Garp, including, but not limited to; children, grandchildren.)


THIS IS THE LAST ONESHOT BEFORE I UPDATE THE CLAMP OF WHISPERS? I PLAN TO HAVE IT UP TOMORROW NIGHT IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT IF YOU NOTICE ME HERE.

Okay, so, Garp and Sengoku are friends right? Friends tell each other everything right?

* * *

The first time it happens, they're both just apprentices of the navy, slowly crawling their way up through the ranks.

Their conversation goes a little like this:

"So, I've got a cute little boy, I'm gonna call him Dragon."

"You have a wife?!"

"Yeah, she's a real beauty, dunno how long she's got left though…"

"Sorry…"

"Bwahahaha, not your fault Senny!"

"Why on earth are you going to call your child Dragon?"

"Because he's going to be a fierce one, I can already tell. He's going to be a fantastic marine!"

"…"

"What?"

"That's not a good enough reason for a name like Dragon…"

"Whatever Senny, now, you going to finish my paperwork too?"

"Freeloader!"

The second time, a child is cast out of heaven, pained by the injustices of the world he joins the marines. Both men are in high positions of power.

Their conversation goes like this:

"I've kind of stolen one of our recruits…"

"Wow, atta boy Senny! Which one?"

"I'm Donquixote Rocinante…"

"Hmm, didn't ya find him in the North Blue?"

"I'm right here sir…"

"That you are boy. I have a child a bit older than you…"

"A bit?! He's well into his thirties!"

"Eh, you probably wouldn't like him, he actually disowned me, well I disowned him but it was his fault, going and creating the Revolutionary army…"

"Ehhhhh?"

"Oh right, that's supposed to be a secret so don't tell anybody!"

"Godammit Garp, Rocinante, you're dismissed."

"Sir yes sir!"

"Bwahaha he's quite the charmer."

"Mm, he didn't speak for a while but now… he wants to become a soldier, I'm going to do everything in my power to help him fulfil that wish."

"Bwahahaha, I look forward to it."

The third time it happens, the King of the Pirates has been dead for almost two years and one of them is Fleet Admiral, trying to keep the system together and the other is a Vice-Admiral so he has more freedom.

They're both tired, they're both cranky but one finally broaches the subject.

"I've got a cute little grandson now! He's going to be a marine!"

"That's what you said about the last one and look at how he turned out… And besides, doesn't that make him the son of the most wanted man in the world?"

"Nah, this one's adopted."

"Really? Adopted? Did you steal another child Garp?"

"What do you mean another? I never stole one!?"

"I'm counting that shadow of yours…"

"Ya mean good ole Bogard? Nah…"

"Sure, what's this grandchild of yours like anyway?"

"Ah, he's living with some friends of mine, he's only a baby right now, but he sure likes to eat."

"He's not even related to you and he's already picked up a mannerism of yours? Interesting…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not the best role model Garp."

"Why you…"

"Have some crackers."

"Ah Senny, always know where my heart is."

The fourth time is a top-secret affair, absolutely no one is to know of it. And while the Fleet Admiral is an honest man, he will hold his friends' secret until a time calls when he is no longer able to make that call.

Their conversation starts in the depths of high command, away from den den mushi's and potential eavesdroppers. It goes a little like this:

"So, I've got another grandson."

"Really? Another? Adopted?"

"…"

"Garp…"

"He doesn't even _know_ his father, I'll raise him to be a good marine Senny, I'll teach him to be just, unlike his stupid father."

"Garp… this is…"

"I know, but I trust you to make the right call, he's the only family I've got… With a bastard son in the wind and an adopted grandson… I'll make it work Senny, I promise."

"I'm counting on you Garp. Screw this up and I won't be able to save you."

"Thank you Senny."

The fifth time is a little different, they're still in their positions of power, but one feels helpless to the carnage of the World Government. The town of Flevance has been slaughtered because of their mistake.

One's grandson is an undercover agent, but he hasn't reported in a while…

Their conversation goes a little like this.

"He's dead Garp, dead because of the position _I_ sent him into."

"…"

"He died an honourable death, protecting another but, he's still dead and nothing's going to change that."

"You should hunt down the kid, maybe not recruit him, but just to talk to him."

"He was the only survivor of the Flevance incident… how could I…? How could I try and justify that to him?"

"You can't but he still deserves to live, and it seems like Rocinante adopted him so by all rights he's your grandson."

Whiskey is shared, tears are shed, but in the morning, they are as stoic (or insane) as ever.

* * *

The sixth time is only a year later, it happens in two conversations held between the two men.

The first goes a little like this:

"I've officially got three little grandsons! They're all going to be strong marines!"

"Did you steal another child Garp?! Why are they multiplying?"

"Eh, the kid used to be a noble but decided he likes my kids better, they're brothers so he's mine."

"Well, as long as you didn't steal him I suppose…"

The second part of the conversation is held late at night and a bottle (or maybe 5) is shared between the two of them. It goes a little like this:

"Sabo is *hic* dead, shot down his tiny 'lil boat *hic*."

"And for what? Some stupid godamn Tenryuubito that didn't want his *hic* unsightly *hic* boat in his sight."

"There's nothing we can do about it Garp and you know it. If you try anything you know what will happen."

"I know damn well that there's nothing I can do about it. Doesn't make me any less pissed at those bastards."

"Garp, go to sleep you damn fool."

The seventh time goes a little like:

"We have to make that damn murderer a Shichibukai Garp… that- _godamn bastard_ is blackmailing the Tenryuubito."

"There's nothing we can do _legally._ "

"What are you suggesting?"

"Plant a spy."

"Absolutely out of the question!"

"Well you wanted a suggestion, not my fault you don't like it."

"And one of our officers is working as an inside spy for him, I don't know who it is but there aren't many people one can trust nowadays."

"Ain't that the truth."

The eighth time is very pissy and the building shakes a little, it goes a little like this:

"You harboured him for all of those godamn years Garp?!"

"So what?! He had a right to live like anyone else! Being _his_ son shouldn't change that!"

"You _know_ that no one else will see it like that you crazy old fool!"

"Well they should!"

….

"When we get the chance, we're going to publicly execute him, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Same with that grandson of yours. They both chose the life of piracy, and for that they shall die."

Something fractures a little between them at those words…

The ninth time, they're both bone-weary and both know that their retirement is at hand, they're both old men, relics of a past era. The conversation is loaded and both know it.

It goes a little like this:

"I'm retiring from the Vice-Admiral position."

"I see."

"Don't try and stop me Senny, I let my own grandson die because he was pirate and I a marine."

"I understand and I won't stop you, I'm considering retirement myself…"

"Don't give it to that magma bastard."

"I wasn't planning on it, he is far too reckless when considering who lives and dies, almost as bad as Rob Lucci of CP9."

"I'd recommend Aokiji, he may be slack, but when it comes down to it, he's got the right kinda justice at heart."

"Yeah."

"Welp, I'll see you around Senny!"

"I'll finally have some peace and quiet…"

The tenth one is when they're both retired, both sporting hair of white.

It goes something like this:

"So…"

"So."

"Zephyr's dead…"

"That he is…"

"Crazy old bastard…"

"Seems we really are just relics of the past, Garp."

"Hear, hear."

"Cheers to black armed Zephyr."

"Cheers."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed


End file.
